


can't think of anyone but you

by Anonymous



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Teasing, years of buildup lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Instead of grabbing it, Cody leans down and takes the straw in between his lips, looking up at Noel between his lashes. It doesn’t feel too funny anymore.-or: 5 times Cody teases Noel and 1 time Noel finally snaps.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 159
Collections: anonymous





	can't think of anyone but you

**Author's Note:**

> stemming from insane boredom and avoidance of midterms! 
> 
> rpf disclaimer: don't show this to any of the boys or anyone affiliated! this is purely a work of fiction.

**1**

Yeah Cody’ll talk shit in front of the camera but he doesn’t really mean it, Noel knows. He’ll make jokes about how gay an iced caramel macchiato when the vlog camera is rolling, but it’ll stop once he puts it back into his pocket. 

“Can I try some,” Cody asks quietly as soon as they’ve rounded the corner, heading back to the office. Noel blinks, looking up from his phone and lets out a laugh. “Are you sure dude? You don’t wanna accidentally drink something gay,” Noel shoots back, tone light. 

Cody scoffs and sputters out, “Well- No, you’re just always ordering it and I wanted to know what it tastes like.” Noel can see the blush on his cheeks. He considers letting the joke play out a little longer before conceding and holding the drink in front of him for Cody. 

Instead of grabbing it, Cody leans down and takes the straw in between his lips, looking up at Noel between his lashes. It doesn’t feel too funny anymore. Now Noel’s the one with a slack face looking at his friend taking a long sip from his straw. Cody pulls back with a slight glint in his eye, “You know it is pretty good.”

Noel lets out a weak, _yeah_ , as Cody starts walking back to the office.

Later that night, when Noel has his hand down his pants, he _definitely_ doesn’t think about Cody peering up at him with a straw between his lips. 

**2**

They’ve been trying to cut back on eating out at work, but today is not one of those days. Cody suggests they try a new place that just opened up. Their shoulders bump on the walk there and the sun shines down on them. Noel orders an appetizer for himself, but he knows anything edible he orders is automatically half Cody’s. 

The waiter sets the plate in between them and Cody doesn't even hesitate before reaching for a potato covered in sauce. “This okay bro?” he asks, too late as his mouth is already full of _Noel’s_ appetizer. 

Noel grunts out a reply, digging into his own meal. He knows what to expect when dining out with Cody. Noel notices Cody is especially quiet, so he looks up and almost chokes on his sandwich. Cody, intently sucking the sauce off of one of his fingers, looking down at his phone. Noel starts to cough, dropping his sandwich and reaches for his water. This, Cody notices and he pulls his fingers out, spit connecting from his lips to the tip of his finger.

“You okay?” Cody asks with genuine concern, cocking his head as Noel chugs his water. 

Noel doesn’t even blink when Cody appears in his mind that night. He comes into his fist thinking about the trail of spit Cody left. 

He’s fucked. 

**3**

Noel thinks he’s mostly in the clear of Cody’s teasing, or at least nothing that causes him to stay up at night. 

Their friendship, creating a business and duo together and Noel couldn’t be happier. Filming the podcast is the highlight of his week and he’s not ashamed to admit it. 

That sentiment quickly faded as soon as he and Cody started doing porn noises as a bit. He thought it would be funny to do a couple times to fuck with Cody and the listeners but that has severely backfired. 

Cody’s, fake, whines give Noel whiplash every time he has to adjust himself each time. But he’s a professional, he’ll just moan back. He thinks he keeps it together rather nicely each time. 

Cody’s noises replay like a record in his head at all hours of the day and he would give anything to hear what Cody sounds like underneath him. What real noises would he make, if any at all? 

**4**

Noel finds out what kind of noises Cody makes a little later. Not voluntarily of course, he hasn’t been that lucky. Yet. 

They’re on tour, and it’s a tour bus tour. Noel loves going around but the cramped bunks hurt his back and being forced into small spaces with a bunch of guys is not exactly ideal. 

After a particularly exhilarating show, the entire crew decides to go out because they didn’t have to travel early the next morning. Noel was more than down, wanting to get loose with the boys and Cody. When he brings this idea up to Cody, the blonde grimaces. 

“I don’t know, I’m not feeling too good,” Cody starts, looking at the floor. Noel thinks it’s weird but he doesn’t want Cody to be alone, “Oh I can hang back if you need someone-” 

“NO,” Cody bursts, embarrassed, “No no, go ahead, please. Some alone time on the bus will be nice.” 

Noel gives him a look, and Cody shoots him a weak smile, “Go, I’m fine I promise.” 

Noel loses track of time at the bar but he’s overcome with exhaustion and wants nothing more than to lie down. He had a great time with the guys but it wasn’t the same without Cody. He realized he spent more time worrying about his partner than engaging in conversation. Matt finds him at the bar, “Hey you okay tonight man?” Noel gives a half shrug, ignoring the question he asks, “Have you heard from Cody?”

Matt laughs, “What couldn’t stay away for just one night?” 

Noel blushes, he hopes Matt doesn’t notice. He sets his drink down and signals to the bartender to close his tab. Matt says something to him but he doesn’t hear, as he’s shoving his wallet in his pocket saying, “I think I’m gonna head back to the bus, don’t wait up.” He doesn’t wait for a response. 

He’s praying Cody isn’t asleep and this was all for nothing, but he opens the door to the bus as quietly as he can just in case. He doesn’t hear anything from the bunk area, and he starts to feel a little stupid. He didn’t need to check in with Cody, they could spend a night away from each other. _They could._

Then he hears it.

A little noise he had been thinking about for weeks, no, months. It definitely came from the bunk area and it froze Noel in place. He thought the alcohol was getting to him and he was just imagining these things. He waited, then he heard another whimper and that was definitely real. 

He walks over to the bunk area as quietly as possible, pressing his ear against the door that separates it from the front. 

Clear as anything, he can hear Cody who is not holding back. Noel hears skin on skin and whimpers mixed in with moans. He can tell Cody is getting closer, the louder he gets. He presses a hand down on himself to relieve pressure. He feels like he’s intruding on a personal moment, this is obviously the reason Cody wanted to be alone. Noel is about to turn around and pretend he never heard anything until he heard a broken _Noel_ from the bunks. His eyes widen, face on fire. He wonders if he was imagining it but, no it was his name he heard from Cody’s mouth.

Noel snaps back into reality, when he hears rustling around the bunk, fearing Cody might come out he runs to the front and opens the bus door and loudly slamming it behind him. 

“Cody I’m back!” He yells out, willing his voice not to be too shaky. Cody emerges from the bunks, looking disheveled. Noel swallows, trying to play it cool. 

"You okay man?” Noel questions, “You look flushed, are you getting sick?” 

Cody’s face reddens even more, “Yeah I’m fine man no worries.” 

Noel nods, walking to the bunk. Brushing against Cody is anything but accidental. He picks up on the way Cody shivers. 

“Goodnight bro.” 

“Yeah, goodnight.” 

**5**

He figures he can milk steamy tweets for as long as he can. He genuinely enjoys filming them and they do well on his channel. It’s a no brainer. 

It is easy to film, the banter between him, Cody and Spock never fails to make him laugh. Of course it’s going to get sexual, it’s in the nature of video. It’s not serious. 

“This is the one good horny fact, ‘I’m such a slut for reassurance my heart literally nuts when you tell me you want me,” Noel reads out after a particularly gross tweet. Cody cracks a joke and he and Spock both boo. 

“I’m such a slut,” Cody starts, “Oh yeah what are you a slut for?” Obviously joking but Noel can’t help but let out a short laugh. _Oh God, not here not now_ , he thinks, feeling blood start rushing south. Cody’s words mixed with the memories from the tour bus are coming back to him. He desperately tries to think of all the gross things he saw while researching this video. 

“Dude,” Spock snaps in his face, “you good?” 

He blinks, remembering he’s still filming, looks at Cody who’s giving a curious look. 

“Yeah, s’all good.” 

**+1**

Noel decides he’s had it. After years of “innocent” touching and jokes, that were just bros, he feels like there’s a fire under his skin every time he’s with Cody. 

They’re on the road again, in hotel rooms thankfully. They have some time off and Cody asks Noel to come over to his room to decide what they want to do for dinner.

He’s only a couple doors down so Noel has to decide quickly, whether or not he wants to risk years of friendship for this. Fuck, he did not properly think this through. But he’s at Cody’s door and his hand is reaching up to knock. 

Cody opens the door and starts to speak and Noel just thinks, _fuck it_ and grabs Cody’s face to bring his mouth to his own. 

Cody, obviously surprised, takes a moment to get with the program before wrapping his arms around Noel’s neck, kissing back. Noel takes this initiative to walk forward into the room, guiding Cody on to the bed. He pulls away from the kiss, much to Cody’s dismays who lets out a little whine. 

Noel chuckles darkly, thinking how that noise was for him, _because_ of him. He peppers kisses along the other man’s jaw, up to his ear. When he leans in and whispers, “God all of these years, teasing. You knew exactly what you were doing. Moaning my name and shit.” He hears Cody’s breath hitch and he knows he struck a nerve. 

“You’re a little slut, vying for my attention, couldn’t ask for yourself. Is this what you wanted?,” Noel continues, situation Cody on his lap, grinding their cocks together. It wasn’t the most comfortable in jeans, but it was Cody so it was perfect. He winds his hands up into Cody’s hair and pulls. Cody moans, exposing his neck and furiously grinding down into Noel. 

“Fucking answer me,” Noel says and revels in the way Cody’s eyes roll into the back of his head.

“Fuck yes,” Cody breaths out. 

“Tell me what you’ve been doing all these years. Tell me what a little tease you’ve been, all for me,” Noel pants. 

“Yes yes, all for you,” Cody chokes, head dropping onto Noel’s shoulder. He feels the heat building in his lower stomach. 

“Yes baby, you think can come like this?” Cody nods, but Noel stops his hips. “Use your words baby,” Noel teases. 

“Ugh-,” Cody makes a strangled noise, “please make me, let me come, please.” 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Noel moans, not being able to hold back himself. Cody comes first, dropping his face into Noel’s neck electing to suck a mark into his collarbone. The sensation, mixed with the wetness from Cody’s jeans pushes Noel to the edge. 

Cody rolls off of him as they revel in the afterglow. Once Noel catches his breath. He turns to look at Cody, who’s already looking at him. He has a shy smile, fuck it’s cute. 

“You know you could have just asked me to order you a caramel macchiato years ago and we could have been doing this a lot sooner,” Noel jokes. 

“Fuck off, you loved me sucking your straw,” Cody smirks, pulling Noel in for another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> title from fuck u by frances forever


End file.
